The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some mobile devices perform location updating operations periodically based on a periodic time interval, regardless of the user is moving or stationary. This type of location updating method leads to unnecessary consumption of power and network resources when a user of a mobile device is motionless for a long time. In addition, when the user of the mobile device moves during the period of the periodic time interval, a location updating opportunity cannot be identified immediately.